


Rest, Relaxation & Release The Tension

by thamberlina



Category: Avenue 5 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just had to write this, No Spoilers, Set before the first episode, as much as I ship Ryan & Billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamberlina/pseuds/thamberlina
Summary: The stress and tension from being a fake Captain lead Ryan to seek some relief...
Relationships: Ryan Clark & Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Rest, Relaxation & Release The Tension

Rest, Relaxation and Release The Tension

Captain Ryan Clark x Amber (OFC)

Stress affects everyone differently, as unique as their individual fingerprints, it manifests itself in a variety of ways. 

For some it would have them tearing their hair out, others it would make them highly strung-out and emotional or, as was the case for Captain Ryan Clark, his muscles become taut to the point of breaking sending him seeking refuge in the comforting arms of alcohol. 

It wasn’t a healthy outlet but it worked for him and when you’re stuck on a spaceship for eight weeks without your regular therapist to hand, you can’t be too picky when it comes to stress relief techniques.

Standing on the bridge staring out into infinite space beyond the glass, his team around him hard at work keeping them in flight yet his shoulders burned with the tension from carrying the burden of his role as phoney captain.

He rolled his head trying to ease his neck muscles but that made things worse sending a sharp spasm of pain through his upper back.

“Fucks sake…” he growled clutching his hand to his neck. 

He couldn’t put up with this much longer, even with a belly full of wine he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

The bridge was rarely visited by passengers at this late hour. Deciding to put himself first for a change and leave the crew at the helm, Ryan took himself off to the spa in search of some much-needed respite.

The spa area was welcoming and calm, despite the garish gold embellished walls which made him feel nauseous, he was beginning to loathe the letter J, the damn thing was printed everywhere.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing or what he was looking for when a sweet voice called out to him.

“Can I help you Captain Clark?”

“Ah, yes!” He blurted out in a starkly British accent, quickly catching his slip up and correcting himself to American for his character, “ah, yes...” He looked at the garish gold J name badge adorning her chest, “Amber. My shoulders are killing me, I need a massage or something.”

“Say no more Captain, follow me.”

He gladly followed letting his eyes linger longingly at the subtle pendulum sway of her ass as she led him through to one of the treatment rooms. She asked him to remove his jacket and take a seat on the edge of the massage table.

“Where’s the pain worst Captain?”

“All up my back and my neck but my shoulders are the worst, it feels like I’ve got Herman Judd sitting on each one.”

That earned him a sparkling giggle which despite his pain had him giggling along too.

“That’s quite an image, I’m gonna have trouble shifting that from my mind. Okay, professional Amber, professional. Okie dokie, Captain are you okay to take your shirt off for me?”

“Um, yeah.”

Ryan slipped his black braces from his shoulders, grasping the collar of his undershirt he lifted it over his head with an audible grimace.

Amber stepped back and intently observed the muscles of his back noting the areas she could visibly see where he was most tense. He was in remarkably good physical shape for a man of his age, he had to be pushing mid to late 50s but his body still maintained the definition and sculpture of an athletic background.

She lightly pressed over his broad shoulders noting how he shuddered at the unexpected touch. Palpating gently over his hot skin, mentally noting down areas of tenderness, heat and knots.

“Okay you’ve got a lot of knots and tension in your upper spine and shoulders. If you’re comfortable doing so, remove the rest of your clothes, or as much as you feel okay with, and lay down on the bed for me and cover yourself with the towels. I’ll come back in in a few minutes.”

Amber stepped out of the room and as soon as the latch clicked into place Ryan let out a shaky breath. Jeez. The last time he had been for a massage was over a decade ago and the masseuse was a man-crushing unit of a woman who could’ve easily snapped him in two. He left the session feeling emasculated, pained and somewhat violated.

But this girl had him feeling the polar opposite. Fuck, she was beautiful. Really stunning but real with it. He wasn’t sure how he was going to cope with a full massage, she had barely touched him and asked him to remove his shirt and he was already nursing a semi. 

He unfastened his trousers and rid himself of both them and his black boxer shorts, there was no point in messing around keeping them on, he’d only end up bursting out of them when she touched him again.

He took the towels from the bed and lay himself face down carefully adjusting himself so he was as comfortable as possible without squashing his own cock - easier said than done it turned out.

He covered over his lower half just in time as Amber knocked at the door and opened it just a tad, “you decent, Captain?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. All the scary bits are safely hidden, you’re safe to come in.”

Ryan spotted a slight rosy tint to her otherwise flawless complexion, was she blushing?

“I, uh, I’m sure they’re not that scary Captain Clark, I can assure you I’ve seen many scary sights but you are far from it.”

Oh yeah, definitely blushing, the added warmth made her look even more beautiful but had his semi moving up a gear or two… 

“You don’t have to call me Captain, Amber, just Ryan is fine.”

He wriggled his hips a little to adjust the position, hoping Amber wouldn’t take too much notice. 

“I guess you’re right, especially with you being out of the uniform too.” 

Oh god, it was an innocent enough comment but the effect was profound. His semi was now a fully fledged hard on, pressing stubbornly and very awkwardly against his stomach.

Seeing the look of discomfort in Ryan’s eyes Amber felt her head tip in sympathy and quickly moved over to the side table to collect a couple of hand towels and oils.

“Any preference on the oils, Ryan?”

“Anything but rose. That smell makes me wanna gag.”

“Same here gives me the worst headaches.” She scanned the array of oils and homed in on one, “perfect, sandalwood. Smells gorgeous and is perfect for easing aches and tension.”

He wasn’t sure it’d be able to ease the kind of tension he was currently experiencing, he’d have to wait until he got back to his room to alleviate that particular issue.

Amber poured a liberal amount into her palm, rubbing them together, warming the oil subtly before running them over the broad expanse of Ryan’s shoulders. 

Amber’s fingertips massaged the oil into his skin, working in concentric circles she applied more and more pressure, working deeper into the powerful and tender muscles of his shoulders. Ryan groaned in delight, letting his body sink into the bed. With every motion of her talented hands, he could feel his muscles unwind, the knots becoming looser and looser…

“Ohhh myyy fuuuuckkkk…” he purred as Amber’s hands worked their magic. 

Heel and palms working in tandem, combining with the heat and scent of the sandalwood oil… 

Heaven. Pure, fucking… heaven…

“Pressure okay Ryan?”

“Hmmmmm… peeeerrrrrrfeccccttt…” At the sound of the final t, Amber’s hands ceased, “why have you stopped?” 

Ryan’s head craned up from the bed, his brow creased in confusion staring up at Amber who was staring at him with her head tilted in curiosity.

“Your accent…are you British?”

His blue eyes widened realising his mistake, “oh fuck. It’s a long story but I can explain. It’s-”

“It’s really fucking hot.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Amber, fuelled by desire, lunged forward taking Ryan’s lower lip between hers, kissing him passionately while Ryan lay there wide-eyed in shock.

Amber pulled back barely able to meet Ryan’s stunned gaze, “sorry about that…”

Ryan licked his lower lip, the lingering taste of Amber dancing on his tongue, so sweet and moreish. Desire coursed through his veins, darkening his eyes and heightening his senses.

“I’m not.” He growled, reaching out he caught hold of her Judd embossed tunic and pulled her back to him. His lips caught hers, nipping at her lower lip before running his tongue across the seam until she opened up. Deepening the kiss his tongue found hers, hungry and ravenous making Amber moan indulgently and knot her fingers through his silver hair.

Ryan broke the kiss and moved himself up to sit on the edge of the table, the white towel that was protecting his modesty fell away revealing his throbbing erection standing proud against his stomach.

“Hmm… Captain Ryan…” Amber purred, wrapping her hand around his cock.

He was beautifully endowed, larger than any man she’d ever seen before. His skin was soft as silk, hot to the touch and harder than a rod of iron, and it was all for her.

“You’re gorgeous Ryan,” she leaned in and kissed him, all the while her hand continued working his cock, “so gorgeous.”

The veins in his neck pulsing and protruding Amber couldn’t resist running the tip of her tongue over them, tracing their course, tasting nothing but salty musk and pure masculinity on her taste buds. Ryan tilted his head back with a deep burbling purr, the invitation to explore him further was impossible to resist. Alternating between suckling kisses and grazes of her teeth, she marked the expanse of hot skin available to her before upping the ante and suckling teasingly on his Adam’s apple.

“Fuck me…” He purred in a deliciously deep British accent.

“Oh, I intend to. Lie down please Captain.”

Ryan grinned lavishly doing as asked, reclining back on the table letting the towel slip from his thighs. Amber held his gaze as she slowly unbuttoned her tunic, pulling the folds of fabric apart to reveal her bra-clad torso. Ryan growled at the gorgeous body before him, he wanted her so fucking badly.

His growl sent a shiver skittering down her spine, older guys had always been her type but she had always lusted from afar, but laid out before her, her ultimate fantasy finally coming to fruition.

She unfastened her pants letting them fall to the ground, she moved to straddle his hips but before she could climb on the bed Ryan gripped her hand and shook his head.

“D’you not want to-” She asked but Ryan cut her off.

“I’ve gotta taste you first…” a deep blush crept up her neck, blooming on her cheeks, “get up here, sit on my face…”

Keeping hold of her hand, he helped her sit astride his upper chest, Amber quickly unfastened her bra tossing it carelessly over her shoulder. Ryan’s hands immediately found her pert breasts, caressing his hands over her silky soft skin, brushing his thumbs over the saluting nipples making her arch into his touch.

He ran his hands down her torso until he reached the barrier of her underwear. Using his index finger, he teased her clit through the lace of her panties, working her in a figure of 8, making Amber coo softly.

He gripped the one side and ripped the thin fabric between his hands, prying it from her body leaving her exposed to his hungry gaze, throwing the torn panties letting them join the rest of her clothes scattered around the room. 

His large hands ran down her back, tickling down her spine until he reached the peachy ripe globes of her ass, squeezing and caressing, pulling her in closer. His hot breath tickled and teased setting her nerves alight. The instant his tongue made contact, Amber let out a low keening cry. 

The noise sent a shiver through Ryan, making him grin lavishly and up the ante wanting to hear her scream. He alternated between teasing flicks and sucking hard at her clit which had her writhing and rocking above him. Every so often he would nuzzle and brush his beard against her to really make her writhe and moan.

“Oh god, Ryan…” Amber’s body jerked, she clutched at Ryan’s muscular thighs for purchase, riding out her orgasm before slumping bonelessly against his chest panting heavily.

Ryan tucked his arm behind his head looking slightly pleased with himself, watching the woman before him completely undone. 

“You okay there?”

“Mh hm… kinda thought I was blacking out for a second. You literally made my toes curl… no one has ever done that.”

“All part of the service, ma’am.” He replied with his deliciously deep American accent, tipping a wink in her direction. 

Amber licked her lips then kissed Ryan deeply, tasting herself on his, “hmm, now it’s my turn to service you…” She began kissing the strong line of his neck down to his clavicle when Ryan suddenly cupped her face in his hands, halting her progress.

“Wait, wait. What are you doing?”

She grinned wrapping her hand around his erection making Ryan groan and arch up beneath her. “I thought I’d pay some personal attention to this impressive thing… is that okay?”

Amber moved further down his body until she comfortably straddled his thighs. Still working him with her hands, her fingers teasing and exploring every inch, finding out what he loved and what turned him on.

Just as Ryan was on the brink of losing his mind, Amber switched it up a gear and leaned in swiping her tongue across his glistening tip before taking him in her deliciously warm mouth.

“Ohh sweet Jesus…” 

Her skilful hands worked in tandem with her tongue dancing over his iron-hard length, gently bobbing her head and easing him down her throat whilst swallowing around him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Amber, you’ve gotta stop otherwise I’m gonna go off like a fucking rocket…”

She gently released him, locking eyes she trailed her tongue up for one final lick. “Shh, as much as I wanna taste you right now, we can do that next time. Right now I wanna ride you to oblivion…”

She kissed up his abdomen and strong chest, swiping her tongue over his nipples as she reached between them and guided him into the searing wet heat of her body, sinking down on him with a blissful moan.

“Oh Ryan… you’re big, you’re so fucking big…”

Hands in her hair, her hips flexed and rocked experimentally, grinding down on him as the first waves of her orgasm washed over her. 

Ryan looked up at Amber completely at her mercy and in awe of her beauty. Feeling her muscles contract and flutter around him, he took hold of her hips guiding their rise and fall as best he could from his slightly hindered position. She let out a keening cry and collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily against his neck. Ryan kissed over her face, wherever his lips could reach while his hands caressed over their still joined bodies, easing her come down from such a heady high. 

Once Amber regained her composure, she sat up a little kissing Ryan deeply while restarting the undulations of her hips. He growled against her skin, nibbling at her collarbones and lathing her chest with his lips, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

Hearing the hitch in Amber’s breathing and feeling his own release edging ever nearer. Ryan planted his feet on the bed, using the extra purchase to drive his hips up to meet her thrusts. It wasn’t long before she fell apart for the second time, gasping his name against his bearded throat as he spilled inside her with a groan of satisfaction. 

He kept his hands on her lower back, softly caressing over the subtle swell of her ass, almost afraid that if he let go she would disappear in an instant. 

Amber seemed to sense his tension, nuzzling at his neck and jawline until she reached his lips. “You okay Ryan?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that. Just put me out of my misery, was this some pity fuck just because I’m the Captain?”

“Definitely not.” She kissed over his brow. “You’re a sexy silver fox, I should be asking you if it was a pity fuck on my behalf.”

“Never.” His sullen look suddenly brightened. “I was hoping we could make this a regular thing, y’know?”

Amber grinned lavishly, stroking her hands through Ryan’s hair and over his chest. “Anything for you Captain…”


End file.
